The present invention relates generally to the field of containers. The present invention relates specifically to a neck for a plastic bottle an internal surface with a frustoconical or variable shape configured to improve the interaction between the neck and an insert or fitment. The neck is further configured to include a relatively constant thickness neck wall and an external thread with a constant major diameter.